Thanksgiving in the Sewers
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles and Splinter celebrate Thanksgiving with April and Casey and end up with a couple surprises.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Thanksgiving in the Sewers**

Casey Jones and Raph were in the lair, sitting on the sofa, watching the football game. On the table in front of them was a bag of chips and a six pack of soda.

"It's great having the place to ourselves," Casey said.

"Doesn't happen too often," Raph said.

"When are we having Thanksgiving dinner again?"

"Soon as April comes with the food."

"What if April shows up before your brothers and sensei do?"

"Let's hope we don't have to find out."

Splinter and Leo had gone on a meditation retreat for the day and Mikey and Donny had gone on a "special outing". They weren't due back until that evening when April planned to arrive with the food.

"Raph, can I ask you something about April?"

"What's that?"

"Do you think I should ask her to be my girlfriend?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I just want your opinion."

"Do whatever you want."

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

* * *

Splinter and Leo were in a secluded area of the park. They were having a meditation session.

Eventually, Splinter opened his eyes. Leo did the same.

"Sensei, what made you decide to have our meditation session in the park?"

"Sometimes we need time away from home."

"So what you're saying is that sometimes we need a change of scenery?"

"Exactly."

"When should we go back to the lair?"

"Ms. O'Neil should be arriving with the food in a few hours."

"Does that mean we have time for a training session?"

"We have time if you want."

Leo got out his katanas. The training session began.

* * *

Mikey and Donny were walking through the sewers. They were on a "special outing".

"Donny, where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Is it something good?"

"Let's just say this outing will be worth it."

"How much farther is it?"

"Not much."

The two turtles walked a little more. They stopped when they came across a space shaped like a room.

"Is this the place?" Mikey asked.

"This is it," Donny replied.

"What is this place?"

"I found this place when Splinter and I were out for a walk a few months ago."

"So you come here when you need to be away from everything?"

"We all need a place outside of our home where we can be alone."

"That makes sense."

"There's something else I want to show you."

"What is it?"

"Follow me."

Mikey followed Donny through a sewer tunnel and ended up in yet another room. This room had a mother cat and a bunch of kittens.

"Is this what you wanted me to see?" Mikey asked as he started playing with the kittens.

"This is it," Donny replied and got some kitten food out of his sack, put it in a bowl, and placed the bowl on the floor for the mother cat and kittens to eat.

Donny handed Mikey a bowl. Mikey filled the bowl with water from a nearby faucet and placed the water bowl near the food bowl.

Mikey seemed interested in one of the kittens in particular. This kitten was mostly orange.

"Donny, do you think I could bring one of the kittens home?"

"I don't know if Master Splinter will like that."

"Please?"

"All right, as long as Master Splinter's OK with it."

Mikey threw his arms around Donny and squeezed him tightly. Donny wrapped his arms around Mikey and the two of them stayed in that position for a while.

* * *

Leo put away his katanas and looked at the sky. The sun was already starting to set.

"Sensei, I think it's a good idea for us to head back to the lair."

"I agree, Leonardo."

Splinter started heading toward the sewer tunnel. Leo followed.

* * *

In another part of the sewers, Mikey and Donny were still holding each other. Mikey looked at his watch and quickly pulled away from Donny.

"Mikey, you OK?"

"We need to get back to the lair."

"What time is it?"

"After 6 o'clock."

"Don't forget the kitten you wanted."

"I won't."

Mikey picked up the orange kitten. Donny followed the two of them out of the room after a final check on the mother cat and kittens.

* * *

In the lair, the football game had ended. Casey and Raph were setting the table for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Casey, are you sure April is going to be here soon?"

"She should be."

Just then, April showed up with a bunch of food. She set it on the table.

"I could use some help," April said.

"Count me in," Casey said.

"I'll help you out, Casey," Raph said.

April, Casey, and Raph put the food out on the table. They finished in no time.

Just then, Mikey and Donny entered the lair with Mikey holding an orange kitten. Mikey handed the kitten to Donny and threw his arms around Raph who amazingly returned the gesture.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Raph."

"You, too, Mikey."

Raph nuzzled Mikey's head. Then the two turtles let go of each other.

Just then, Leo and Splinter entered the lair. Mikey ran over to them and threw his arms around Leo who immediately returned the gesture.

"How was your meditation retreat?" Mikey asked.

"It was very relaxing," Leo replied.

Mikey pulled away from Leo. Donny handed Mikey the orange kitten.

"Sensei, would it be OK for me to keep this kitten?"

"As long as you take good care of him."

Mikey put the kitten down and threw his arms around Splinter who returned the gesture. Donny came over and joined in and the three of them pulled away a few minutes later.

"What are you going to name the kitten?" Donny asked.

"I think I'll name him Klunk," Mikey replied.

"Interesting name, Michelangelo," Splinter commented.

Splinter headed out of the room. Mikey found a ball nearby and started playing with Klunk.

"All right, everyone, let's get seated!" April called. Everyone rushed to the table, sat down, and started eating.

After dinner, April stood up and faced everyone.

"I think that since it's Thanksgiving, we should all say what we're thankful for," April said. "What I'm thankful for is being here with my friends and sharing a meal with all of you."

"I'm thankful that all of us are here," Splinter said.

"I'm thankful to have a new kitten," Mikey said, watching Klunk play with a ball.

"I'm thankful that I was able to make Mikey happy when I brought him on the outing today," Donny said.

"I'm thankful that we have each other," Leo said.

"I'm thankful that we have good friends like April and Casey," Raph said.

"I'm thankful for my friends and getting to know such a wonderful lady," Casey said. "By the way, April, will you be my girlfriend?"

April looked shocked. Then she fainted.

* * *

A little later, April woke up on a cot. She saw Donny looking at her with concern and slowly sat up.

"Did Casey ask me to be his girlfriend?" April asked.

"Sounds like he did," Donny replied.

"I was hoping he'd ask me but I was hoping he'd do it in private."

"Do you want Casey for a boyfriend?"

"I guess so."

"When you feel up to it, the two of you can talk."

April got off the cot and kissed Donny on the cheek. Then she walked out of the lab.

* * *

Raph and Casey were sitting on the sofa. Casey felt embarrassed about what had happened earlier at Thanksgiving dinner.

"Casey, what were you thinking?" Raph asked in disbelief.

"I asked you about April and you said to do whatever I wanted," Casey replied.

"I didn't mean ask her out in front of everyone."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

Just then, someone cleared their throat. Raph and Casey turned to see April standing there.

"April, sorry for embarrassing you like that," Casey said.

"Just try not to do it too much," April said.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I would."

Casey took April's hands in his. He leaned toward her and their lips met in a kiss.

Just then, Leo, Donny, and Mikey came over and the four turtles hi-threed each other. April and Casey continued kissing and Splinter started on his meditation.

The End


End file.
